Storage cabinets and safes for firearms, stamps, art work, and other valuable items, are well known in the art, as are products which attempt to reduce corrosion damage that can be caused due to the condensation of moisture on the surface of the items during prolonged storage. Desiccants such as silica gel can be placed inside the cabinet or safe to absorb water from the air. However, these desiccants can become saturated in a relatively short time in a humid environment, and must then be regenerated by heating in an oven for several hours. Chemical rust inhibitor products are also available. These chemicals give off a vapor that "passivates" exposed metals and inhibits corrosion. A final device which is described as a dehumidifier, but is actually a heater, is U.S. Pat. No. 2,511,910. This device is a metal wand that extends to within a firearm safe and generates low heat, thereby raising the temperature in the safe and preventing condensation of moisture on the enclosed firearms.